Lily Evans: A Twist In Time
by PeachyKeen13
Summary: Third year student Lily Evans has been sent forward in time - so far, that she's in class with her son and her best friend is her teacher. Now, she has to find out why everyone who knows her identity seems so sad to see her. Lily/Sev Slight AU R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans: A Twist In Time

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of its characters(:

A/N: Probably won't be a super long story...five or six chapters...but it's not meant to be long...you'll see why when you read(: But hey, I said the same thing for "Ricki Sparrow" and now I'm working on its sequal, so you never know(: Feedback is encouraged & appriciated and I hope you enjoy this fic(: Basically, Lily is a third year, and she is accidently sent forward in time to Harry's third year at Hogwarts. Now, not only does she have to get back home, she has to figure out why everyone who knows her real identity is so sad - especially Snape. Since I have a Lily/James pairing in my story "Prongs and Lily: Back for Good", this is a Lily/Sev pairing, so I hope that you like it! Oh, and people WILL find out who she is...trust me(; Oh, and it's from Lily's POV:)

* * *

><p>When I woke up that morning, I didn't feel any different at first. Actually, now that I think about it again, I didn't feel any different <em>at all<em>. It was as if nothing had happened - things were the same as they were every morning.

When I opened my eyes, I knew that I was in the girl's dormitory. The walls were painted the same gold they always were, and the canopies were still that ruby red that I'd loved so much. But something did feel slightly _off_...especially when I didn't see Alice in the bed next to mine.

Actually, I didn't recognize _any_ of the girls who were in the room with me. With a jolt, I sat upright in bed, and gasped. _Where am I?_ I thought.

I was at Hogwarts; that was obvious. But things seemed so...so _different_. So different in a way that I couldn't understand or explain.

"Who are you?"

The sudden sound of an unrecognizable voice sent me into panic-mode. I almost screamed, but I held my hand to my lips in an effort not to wake up all the other girls.

"Who are _you_?" I whispered.

The girl was pretty - curly brown hair and brown eyes. She smiled a warm smile at me, too, which was something I wasn't used to in my dormitory - the girls in my dorm (other than Alice, of course,) didn't think very highly of me since I spent most of my time with Severus.

"I'm Hermione Granger." the girl said sweetly. "Are you new here?"

"No?" I said, confused. "I'm Lily Evans. Don't you know me? Are _you_ new here?"

"No." Hermione said confidently. "I've been here since first year - it's _you_ that I don't recognize...and I've got a photographic memory, so I _know_ I haven't seen you before."

"Oh." I said. I didn't know what to do, so I just played along. "Yeah...I'm new here. I was Sorted in Gryffendor...and I don't know where any of my classes are. Will you show me around?"

"Certainly!" Hermione said, obviously thrilled at having made a new friend. "You're a third year too, right?"

I nodded, which only made Hermione's smile wider. "Great." I said. "What do we have first?"

"Well, we're up a bit early...Harry and Ron are probably already at breakfast, though." Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed, obviously being affectionate.

"Okay. Well then...let's go to breakfast." I said, and my stomach growled for emphasis.

"Alright!" Hermione laughed.

* * *

><p>"Harry, Ron...this is Lily Evans. She's new." Hermione introduced me to her friends.<p>

The first was a tall red-head with a long nose. He smiled at me, and said, "Ron Weasley."

I smiled back, and then I turned to the other boy, and gasped.

_He looks just like James Potter...but with _my_ eyes! What's going on here?_

"Harry Potter." Harry smiled, offering me his hand. I shook it, and wasn't surprised to hear the last name.

"Are you related to James Potter?" I asked, and a sad look crossed his features.

"Yeah. My dad." he said. Why was he so upset? But, well...when such an arrogant, bullying toerag is your father, who _wouldn't _be upset?

"Oh." I said.

And then it hit me.

_How is James Potter this boy's father? He's the same age as us!_

And then it hit me again.

_I'm in a different time!_

And for a third time-

_He has my eyes, and parts of me are evident on his face...this is _my_ son, too. I had a son with James Potter. Oh my-_

"At least we have Defense Against the Dark Arts to look forward to first period." Ron muttered, taking a bite of his toast.

"I have a feeling that Professor Lupin will be sick again, today." Hermione said.

"Remus Lupin?" I asked.

Harry nodded, and Ron said, "Oh, you don't mean...you don't think _Snape's_ going to fill in again, do you?"

"I'm positive. No one else knows the subject well enough." Hermione shrugged.

"Snape?" I asked. Please don't be-

"Yeah. Nastiest teacher at this school, let me tell you." Ron said.

"Oh, give it a rest Ron!" Hermione said, but Ron ignored her.

"He's prejudiced against _all_ Gryffendors - he'll take points away if you raise the wrong hand to answer a question! I'm scared to even be in the same room as him. _Grumpy_ is his good mood; anything else is a bad mood. I swear, that man wouldn't know happiness if it bit him on the-"

"And _we're_ going to be late if we don't go now." Hermione said, getting up and gesturing me to follow. I nodded at Ron and Harry, still too shocked to speak.

What had happened in the last years that made my best friend so hated?

"Ron's not very nice." Hermione whispered, rolling her eyes. "He makes fun of anything that breathes, I swear."

I forced myself to laugh and said, "Yeah, I noticed."

Hermione laughed as well, and led me to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom about five minutes away.

"I was right." Hermione whispered to me as I sat down next to her. "Lupin's always here before the rest of the class- Snape likes to make an entrance. While he _could_ have been nicer about it, Ron does have a point; Professor Snape is a naturally..._ill-tempered_ man. According to rumor, he was a Death Eater at one point!"

I swear, my jaw dropped when I heard that. Severus Snape? My best friend? A Death Eater? No, I didn't particularly like some of the Slytherins he hung around with, but a _Death Eater_? No. Not _my_ Sev.

As the rest of the class filed in - Harry and Ron included - I felt an odd sort of anticipation in my stomach. I'd get to see Severus teach a class. But was that such a good thing when I was hearing all this bad stuff about him?

As the doors to the classroom opened, and the heels of shoes echoed off of the floor, I gulped.

* * *

><p>What did you think? Was it alright? Might have some diolague from the movie, but not much. This is the second time Snape subbed for Lupin...I don't remember if that was in the book or not, but it'll work for this plot, so I'm using it(: It's not going to be the werewolves lesson though...so if any of that sort of thing is wrong, don't call me on it, I'm doing it on purpose(: Anyway, review please!<p>

~PeachyKeen13


	2. Chapter 2

Lily Evans: A Twist In Time

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of its characters(:

A/N: Thank you for all of the favorites(: If you're reading, please review! I love getting feedback! Here's Chapter Two(:

* * *

><p>When <em>Professor<em> Snape walked into the classroom, everyone fell silent, and I gawked. These kids...they were _afraid_ of him! I mean, if he had been a Death Eater, and he was head of Slytherin House, and I didn't know him, I would be, too! But I _did_ know him; I knew him better than anyone. So I didn't cringe when his voice rang out at everyone.

"Turn to page 291." he said, pronouncing each syllable distinctly.

"Chapter Five? But sir, we've only just started Chapter-" Hermione began, but Severus cut her off.

"Miss Granger, would you please just shut your mouth for five moments? I am aware that you are not on this lesson, but being as _I_ am the teacher, I'll decide what you learn." Then, he turned to the board at the front of the room and continued. "Also, please note that five points will be deducted from Gryffendor House for Miss Granger's complete lack of respect for authority."

I saw Hermione look down and blush, and I was mad. If he wasn't so old, I would hex him _so_ bad for that!

Finally, Sev seemed to notice me. "Ah..." he said, getting right up in my face. "And who do we have here?"

"Her name is-" Hermione began, but Snape cut her off by throwing daggers her way.

"Who do we have here?" he asked again, this time directing the question at me. I got up in his face as well.

"Evans." I said. "My name is Lily Evans."

Saying my name to him did _not_ have the effect I'd been hoping for.

"And where, Miss Evans, would you look if I asked you to find me a beozar?" he sneered.

"That hardly has anything to do with the Dark Arts, _Professor_." I scoffed, nearly laughing at the new title I had to use to address my best friend.

Severus glared at me - a cold, unfamiliar look between the two of us - and went to the front of the classroom, to continue the lesson on the Giant Squid in the Black Lake.

"And Miss Evans?" he asked, his back turned to me. "See me after class."

As the rest of the students made resounding noises of "Oh, you're in _trouble_!" I ignored them. I simply nodded. He didn't _scare_ me.

* * *

><p>The rest of class was particularly uneventful, though it <em>was<em> interesting to watch Severus teach a class. He never had to ask anyone to quiet down; he had that special power of being able to command a roomful of students with ease. I knew in my heart why he was being so hard against Gryffendor, and Harry Potter in particular; first of all, he hated James and the other Maruaders. Considering Harry was James's son (and perhaps mine as well) I could easily see what Sev had against him. He must have felt betrayed that his very best friend would marry his worst enemy and have a son, and then _he_ would have to _teach_ that _son_.

He seemed different, and not in a good way. Sev had never been a particularly joyful person, but he'd never been so depressing! He seemed so hurt and angry and upset during the entire class period - what was with that? I knew I had to talk to him and - suddenly - I was glad he'd asked me to stay after class; maybe he _did _know it was me, and he wanted to talk to me...maybe...

* * *

><p>As the last student left the classroom, I was left alone with Sev. For a moment, I thought he'd forgetten about asking me to stay, being as he was looking at something seemingly important on his desk and didn't notice me. Just as I was about to leave the room, he looked up at me.<p>

"Oh, yes, _you_." he sneered.

"I guess that's a way of saying 'hello'." I said, rolling my eyes and smiling. "You know, Sev." I continued. "You always told me that you'd _kill_ Slughorn if his classes were that dreadful, and here you are, making them fifty times worse. I'm...disappointed." I laughed, hoping he would, too.

He did not.

"Who put you up to it?" he said, saying each word slowly and distinctly.

"Excuse me?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Was it Potter?" he asked me.

"Potter? Oh, Harry? Sorry, I'm still trying to get used to all of this. I thought you meant James." I said earnestly.

Whoops. Wrong thing to say.

I swear, I saw smoke coming from Sev's ears, he was so mad. He grabbed me by the shoulder, and led me from the classroom.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, unamused.

He ignored me. "Was it Pollyjuice Potion?" he asked. "Was it you and your little _friends_ who have been taking the supplies from my closet? Though I don't know how you found the ingredients for that particular brew, I'm sure you and Potter could have managed it."

"Sev, _what are you talking about_?" I asked, more confused than I had ever been in my life.

He was leading me to- to Dumbledore's Office!

He said the password quickly, and began leading me up the stairs. "How did you find out about us, hm?" he snarled. "Did you have a look in the pensive? Or was it Occumency? Neither would surprise me."

"Severus, stop it!" I said, shooting daggers at him. What was _with_ him?

We'd reached the top of the steps when Sev spoke again. He backed me up against the door that led to Dumbledore's Office, and he said something that broke my heart.

"I _killed_ the only thing I ever _loved_." he fumed. "And I will _not be reminded of it_!"

Sev shoved me through the door, and closed it behind me. I heard his fast retreat, and waited until I was sure he was gone before I sank to the floor and cried.

* * *

><p>Well? What did you think? Meet expectations? I've had the dialogue for this chapter planned out for FOREVER(; Next chapter will mostly be Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Lupin talking to Lily, with a tiny bit of Snape(: Review, please!<p>

~PeachyKeen13


	3. Chapter 3

Lily Evans: A Twist In Time

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of its characters(:

A/N: Annnnd: Chapter Three!

* * *

><p><em>I cried for a long time.<em>

I sat there, on the floor of Albus Dumbledore's office and cried. I cried that this all happened to me at all. I cried that my best friend was so unhappy. I cried for everything and everyone I could think of.

I cried for a long time, and it ended when I felt a warm, gentle hand place itself on my shoulder.

My fiery red hair was everywhere, and it was completely covering my face, so I was sure that Dumbledore had no idea it was me at all at first. He simply asked me gently, "Are you alright, child?"

I couldn't respond; I was still too upset. I just shook my head, and Dumbledore used a Charm to bring me to his desk. He placed me in a chair, and sat down in front of me.

"Who brought you here?" Dumbledore asked me.

I couldn't say his name; I just _couldn't_.

"Why were you brought here?" Dumbledore tried.

I managed a weak, "I don't know."

"If I don't seem rude, may I ask who you are?" Dumbledore asked.

I saw his shocked expression when I brought my head up to face him full-front. I responded, "It's me Headmaster; Lily Evans."

What was that in Dumbledore's eyes? Was that...understanding?

"It was Severus who brought you here, wasn't it?" he asked.

I nodded, a fresh wave of tears streaming from my eyes. "He brought me t-to your office." I sobbed. "Not to this t-time. I-I dunno w-who did that, Sir."

"You're from the past, am I right? You'd be in about your third year?" Dumbledore asked, strangely cool and level-headed for the events that were swirling around him.

I nodded. "I-I don't know what happened!" I shouted angrily. "I went to bed in my d-dorm, and I w-woke up to Hermione q-questioning me!"

"Much as happened since your time, Lily." Dumbledore sighed, a ghostly look like death crossing his face.

"W-what Headmaster?" I said, still crying.

He managed a small smile. "We'll need more than one to tell this story." He turned to his Phoenix, Faux, and said, "Fetch me Minerva, would you?"

The Phoenix nodded, and flew from Dumbledore's window. He sighed.

"W-Why is he so mean, now?" I asked Dumbledore. He didn't have to ask who I meant.

"He's not mean, Lily." Dumbledore sighed. "He's just...misunderstood."

I snorted. "That was the excuse I used for the girls in my dorm who asked me why I hung out with him. I know you're lying, Headmaster."

Then, I thought for a moment before adding, "And what did he mean?"

"About what?" Dumbledore asked.

"Before he left me here," I said. "He-he told me t-that..." but I couldn't finish, because just thinking about those words made me cry again.

"Sh, sh. It's alright, Lily, it's alright; we'll make everything okay." Dumbledore comforted, a tear leaking from his own eye.

"He told me _'I killed the only thing I ever loved. And I will not be reminded of it!'_." I said, taking a shaking breath and placing my clammy hands to my face to calm me down. When I was sure that my words would be relatively understandable, I continued. "The whole way here, he acted like I was a student who'd used Pollyjuice Potion to disguise myself. He kept speaking ill of Harry Potter, saying that we'd been taking things that belonged to him. He kept asking me 'who put me up to it' and he kept looking like he was going to cry."

Instead of the wise response I expected, Dumbledore simply asked, "Would you care for a Lemon Drop, Lily?"

I laughed without humor, and said, "Perhaps just one."

Dumbledore handed me the lemon drop, and Remus Lupin burst into the room.

He looked awful; he was definitely still ill, and I knew why he hadn't been able to teach his class. He simply stared at me.

"Lilyflower?" he asked.

"I'm sorry?" I asked. I never remembered him giving me a special nickname. "You're Remus, right? One of James's friends? A-A Marauder?"

Remus looked questionably at Dumbledore, who explained, "Lily here has just been through a terrible case of time-travel, Remus. In her time, she's just starting her third year here at Hogwarts."

"Oh." Remus said. So I would get a nickname later? "So Snape hasn't-"

"No." Dumbledore said, cutting Remus off quickly. "He hasn't."

"Hasn't what?" I asked, wiping away the last of my tears.

"Nothing." Remus said, shrugging it off. "What is she doing in your office?" he asked Dumbledore.

"I was dragged here." I said, cringing.

"By who? Whoever dragged you here, Lilyflower, I'll hex them!" Remus said.

Whoa, whoa, whoa - when did Remus Lupin get so defensive of _me_?

"It was Severus, Remus, and you'd do well to leave all of this alone." Dumbledore said.

"Does she know about...?" Remus trailed off, looking at Dumbledore expectantly.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "No." he sighed. "I've called for Minerva to meet me here to help explain it."

"I'd love to stay," Remus said. "But I've got some, uh, _business_ to attend to. If you'd excuse me-"

And Remus Lupin left the room.

"Headmaster," I said. "Should you really be explaining anything to me? Shouldn't you just send me home? Won't we meddle with the present...or in my case, the future...if you tell me things?"

Dumbledore sighed again. "In this case, Lily, I think things in this time need meddled with. Badly."

"Things are _that_ bad?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Lily. They are _that_ bad." Dumbledore said, just as Professor McGonagall burst into the room.

"Albus, what is it?" she asked, obviously concerned. "You never send Faux for me unless it's an emergency!"

Dumbledore simply pointed down at me, and McGonagall - obviously not recognizing me - said, "What? What did a student do that's so horrible?"

"You don't recognize me, Professor?" I asked, widening my large, emerald eyes.

"Albus," McGonagall said, placing a shaking hand to her mouth. "You don't mean to say-?"

"Someone has brought Lily to this time." Dumbledore said. "We don't know who. We don't know why. But we _do_ know that it's taken an awful toll on her, as she is having a bit of a...breakdown."

I looked down, embarrased.

"Who brought her to you?" McGonagall asked.

"Severus." Dumbledore said simply.

That same understanding that had gone through Dumbledore's eyes now went through McGonagall's.

"I've brought you here, Minerva, so that we could properly explain to Lily everything that she has missed. I want to change this future, Minerva, and I'm sure that you agree with me?" Dumbledore looked expectantly at McGonagall.

"Of course, Albus." Minerva agreed. She took a seat next to me.

"It all starts...well, here. Why don't I just show you?"

Dumbledore led me to his pensive, and poured several vials of memories into it. He instructed me to look into it.

:)(:

_It was a large jumble; almost like a collage. It wasn't what I expected watching memories to be - it was like they were all in fast-forward. I just saw a bunch of people doing and saying different things at once._

_"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" my own voice shouted, and I saw James Potter taunting Severus._

_"I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like her!" Severus said, directed at me._

_"Fine. Then I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash my pants if I were you, Snivellus." I said._

_"Death Eaters - that's what you're all aiming to be. See, you don't even deny it!" I told Severus._

_"The prophecy did not refer to a woman - it spoke of a boy, born at the end of July." Dumbledore told Severus._

_"He plans to hunt them all down now, to kill them." Severus said through tears. "Hide her, hide them all, please. I beg you." _

_"Are the rumors true, Albus?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore._

_"I'm afraid so Professor - the good, and the bad." Dumbledore replied._

_"You were to keep her safe!" Severus sobbed._

_"Lily and James put their faith in the wrong person, Severus. Much like you." Dumbledore responded. "Her boy lives.. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and color of Lily Evans's eyes, I am sure?" _

_"DON'T!" bellowed Snape. "Gone...dead..." _

_"Is this remorse, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, and I was beyond the point of surprise. My insides were shaking..._

_"I wish...I wish I were dead." Severus said._

_'No, Sev!" I whimpered, though I knew he could not hear me. 'No!'_

_"The Dark Lord will return, and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger when he does." Dumbledore told Snape._

_"Don't tell me you've grown to care for the boy?" Dumbledore asked Severus._

_"Him?" Sev asked in disbelief. "Expecto Patronum!"_

_I gasped as I saw a silver doe fly from Sev's wand...that was my Patronus!_

_"Lily?" Dumbledore gasped. "After all this time?" _

_"Always." _

_Always..._

_Always..._

_Always..._

:)(:

"Sirius Black was put in Azkaban for your murder. He very recently escaped."

"Peter Pettigrew is presumed dead - killed by Sirius Black."

"You made Sirius Black Harry's godfather."

"You and James became close after Snape's outburst - you married a year after you left Hogwarts."

"You cast yourself between Voldemort and Harry when Voldemort tried to kill Harry. You were killed, but Harry destroyed Voldemort's power."

I heard McGonagall and Dumbledore delve further and further into their explanations of my life, but I barely heard any of it. Too many emotions were pounding through my body at once...I felt so dizzy...so, so...dizzy...

The last thing I remember before passing out was Dumbledore saying, "He loved you for so many years..."

* * *

><p>Kind of a cliffy, but I hope you enjoyed;)<p>

~PeachyKeen13


	4. Chapter 4

Lily Evans: A Twist In Time

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of its characters(:

A/N: REUNION! yay(:

* * *

><p>When I first woke up, I'd forgotten that I was in the future.<p>

I knew that I was in my dorm; the bed under me felt soothing and familiar. Without opening my eyes, I turned and murmured to Alice, "Alice, I've had the strangest dream..."

Opening my eyes to gauge her reaction and interest level, I was shocked to see that I was the only one in the room. Then, it all came rushing back to me.

"Oh, _no_." I said to myself, trying to stop myself from another break down. "What am I going to do?"

_You should go see Severus_. My mind whispered, and I almost cringed at the words.

"Are you _mad_?" I told myself. "You saw the way he treated me before! He probably wouldn't hesitate to _kill_ me at this point!"

_Wouldn't you want to know, if the situation was reversed?_ My mind reasoned.

I groaned. "I hate it when you're right." I told myself.

My mind did a mental shrug. _I usually am._

Sighing, I got out of bed. Retrieving my wand from my robes (Thank goodness it was still there!) I used magic to fix my hair and face (which was still swollen from crying so much) and tried to prepare myself.

It was 5:00; perfect! Classes were out, and tutoring let out at 4:00. If I knew Sev at all, he'd be down in the dungeons. If he was normally the Potions Master (As Hermione told me that he was) then that was where he would be, even if he _was_ subbing for Lupin.

As I began to make my way to the dungeons - not seeing anyone along the way, thank goodness - millions of thoughts battled for forefront in my mind.

_Severus Snape...my best friend...is in love with me._

_I marry that arrogant, bullying toerag Potter..._

_Sev has the nerve to call me a mudblood..._

_Sev is going to become a Death Eater..._

_Severus Snape...my best friend...is in love with me._

_I am going to be killed by Voldemort..._

_The Marauders - those troublemaking gits - are going to become some of my best friends..._

_Severus Snape...my best friend...is in love with me._

_Do I love Sev like that?_

I eventually had to stop dwelling on the thoughts, as they were making me dizzy and I had to concentrate on where I was going; by that time I was in the dungeons, and - being as I didn't have very many classes there - it wasn't easy for me to navigate them.

Being in this time made me miss the old Severus very much. Sure, he was technically still _here_, but _that_ Severus wasn't _my_ Severus. He was a cold stranger, one who was obviously in a lot of pain. I missed my best friend, the Sev that would laugh and joke with me like he would with no other.

I knew I still looked awful; not even magic can completely get rid of the red puffy eyes and nose that you get when you cry. My hair looked a little better, but it was still a wreck. I didn't care (at the moment, at least) and I walked with purpose, finally reaching Sev's classroom.

_Would Dumbledore want me to do this?_ I thought suddenly. _Would he want me to talk to Sev now? _

But it was too late to turn around and change my mind; I was there, for Merlin's sake!

I knocked twice on the door, and I heard Sev yell, "Come in."

Swallowing the last of my pride, I opened the door, and came face to face with Severus Snape.

"Hmph." he scoffed. "What do _you_ want? I'm surprised Dumbledore even let you leave his office while still under the influence of that _potion_."

"Sev, please, listen to me. I'm not under any potion." I said.

"How did you manage to get into my closet, hm? How did you even get the- the sample neccesary to turn into her?" Sev said, struggling over some of the words.

"Sev, please." I said through my teeth. "I don't need your _silliness_ right now. I'm kind of freaking out, and I want my best friend's help, even if my best friend is twenty years older and perpetually ill-tempered."

"Stop it!" Sev exploded on me. "Stop acting like her! You'll _never be her_!"

"I _am_ her!" I said with equal rage. "Can't you see? You know, frankly, I'm a bit hurt that you don't trust me, Sev." I lowered my voice as I continued. "I just saw my entire un-lived life flash before my eyes in a pensive. I saw things in the future that I could have never foreseen, including _you_. A Death Eater, Sev? How could you?" I felt tears pool in my eyes, but I wiped them away before they could spill over.

"Prove it to me." Snape scoffed. "Prove to me that you're Lily Evans."

I took out my wand and said the very spell that Sev had just taught me days before (my time). It was used by witches and wizards to wash away any spells that were covering each other, and it was very potent. So naturally - when I cast it on myself and nothing happened - Severus had to believe me.

We stared at each other for a long time. I was longing for him to say something, but I was at a loss for words.

Finally, it was Severus who broke the ice. "How?" he murmured.

"Time travel, Sev. Someone sent me to this time. The reason? I dunno." I explained.

"A-A different time?" he asked. "How...when...tell me! Tell me the last thing you remember from your time."

"Well..."

*FLASHBACK*

_"I'll never get it right, Sev!" I yelled, throwing my wand to the ground._

_"Lily, you will. It takes time to get it right, Lils; I only just perfected it myself. You're a great witch...I promise you'll get it." Severus said, sitting next to the tree at the edge of the Black Lake. Sighing, I went to sit down next to him, the moonlight illuminating our features in an enchanting glow._

_"You really think I'm a great witch?" I asked, a bit embarrased._

_Sev laughed. "Of course I do, Lils. I bet you'll graduate top of our year." _

_I blushed a shade that would match my hair. "Thank you." I whispered._

_Sev chuckled again. "Don't sound so surprised." _

_We sat there in silence for a moment before I sprang back up to my feet and grabbed my wand. "I want to try again." I insisted. "Tell me again how to say the spell properly?" _

_"Sectum Sempre." Sev said. "But remember Lily, this is only a defensive spell. I would never use it unless my life was threatened; you shouldn't either...it's dangerous." _

_"Alright." I said, aiming my wand at the nearby bush. "Sectum Sempre!" I shouted._

_Instantly, the branches from the bush sprung out, before it withered and died. _

_While Sev said, "Yes! You've gotten it!" I raced over to the bush, and brought it back to life by placing my hands on either side of it. As a special touch, I had it bloom lilies from its leaves._

_I went over and sat next to Sev again. "Thank you for teaching me your spell." _

_"That was brilliant! I knew you could do it." Sev beamed._

_"You're a good teacher, Sev." I laughed. "I bet you'd make a great teacher in a classroom one day..." _

*END FLASHBACK*

"That was only _yesterday_ for you?" Severus gaped when I finished telling him what I remembered of our last encounter.

"That was only _last night_ to me." I corrected. "After that, we went to bed, I woke up, and Hermione Granger was asking for my name."

"How? How did you get here?" Severus breathed.

"I dunno." I shrugged. "But I'm starting to think that I'm glad I did."

* * *

><p>FLUFF! Lol(: Review please! They make my night(:<p>

~PeachyKeen13


	5. Chapter 5

Lily Evans: A Twist In Time

Disclaimer: I don't own HP:)

A/N: Here's the next chapter! PS: If you don't like the Lily/Sev pairing, don't read;)

* * *

><p>When it was time for dinner in the Great Hall, I could tell that Sev didn't want to let me go.<p>

But I convinced him that it would look strange if I didn't go to dinner, being as people knew that I was here. He reluctantly agreed that I was right, and walked me to the Great Hall. He went to the Front Table, in the seat next to Remus, and I went to sit next to Hermione at the Gryffendor Table.

"Lily, thank goodness! Where were you?" Hermione asked as soon as I sat down.

"I-I had to speak with Dumbledore." I lied quickly.

"Why? What did Snape say to you?" Ron asked.

"What? Oh...nothing important, really, he just wanted me to see Dumbledore since...since I'm new." I said.

I noticed quickly that Harry was being unusually quiet, and not really saying anything.

"Harry? Are you okay?" I asked.

He looked up from his plate, and met my eyes. I could tell that he was noticing the similarities between us. He was catching on to the fact that I was his mother, and I couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing.

"Fine." he mumbled, messing around with the peas on his plate.

"I want to talk to you later." I whispered.

He looked confused and said, "Okay. Where?"

"Gryffendor Common Room; Twelve o'clock." I said.

"I'll be there." Harry said.

He didn't say another word the rest of dinner.

I _did_ risk a few glances at Severus, and every time that I looked at him, I found his eyes on me. I couldn't imagine what he had gone through over the last twelve years - I knew how sad _I'd_ feel if he was dead, but it was a whole other thing to actually experience the loss of such a close friend, and then to have them just _thrust _back into your life, only to have them have to depart once more...it had to have been hard.

* * *

><p>"Is everyone in your dorm asleep?" I whispered.<p>

"Yeah. You?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Harry and I were in the Gryffendor Common Room. We both sat on chairs by the fireplace. It seemed like forever before one of us started talking.

"You're name is Lily Evans, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Then I know who you are." Harry said, not meeting my eyes.

"Who told you?" I wondered.

"Doesn't take a genius." Harry laughed. "My Aunt Petunia's Maiden name is 'Evans', and I already knew that your name was Lily."

"You're living with _Petunia_?" I asked incredulously, shocked that Dumbledore would ever do that to my son.

"Yeah. And her husband, Vernon, and their son, Dudley."

"Ugh. I'm sorry, Harry." I said compassionately.

"S'ok." he said. "How...how did you get here?"

"I don't know." I admitted, trying not to get emotional. I could tell that he was trying to do the same.

"What...time are you from?" he asked carefully.

"I'm in my third year at Hogwarts. Start of term." I said.

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting my mom." Harry said incredulously, giving me a smirk that was exactly the same as James's.

"I can't believe that I'm actually meeting my _son_." I said, laughing. How many other thirteen year olds could say _that_?

Harry and I stayed up talking almost all night. We laughed and we cried and we simply enjoyed each other's company. It felt so...so familiar in a way, even though it was so foreign...it was unreal. I couldn't believe any of this was happening to me, and-

And that's when it hit me.

_If I change this time_, I thought. _And I don't marry James Potter and end up with Sev...Harry won't ever exist._

I didn't know what I was going to do; I didn't know what my future would hold. But I did know that I would _not_ be giving up my son. That was for sure.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry that it's so short! I just wanted her to reunite with Harry;) Kind of a setup for the rest of the story...next chapter will be much longer, I <em>promise<em>:) Review, please! Tell me what you think of the way the story is progressing...again, SORRY for the short chapter...I'm thinking that the next chapter will be Lily's first FULL day at Hogwarts with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and she'll get to speak with all the teachers who knew her and the children of the friends from HER time (e.g...Neville). Thanks for sticking with me!

~PeachyKeen13


End file.
